


Sappy

by Slynx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Creative License plus supernatural nature, Curse Breaking, Hurt/Comfort, Pining (so many tree puns), Size Difference, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Supernatural Elements, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, tree jokes, trick or bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slynx/pseuds/Slynx
Summary: Former Marine Lt. Gabriel Reyes refuses to give up, no matter how bad of a situation he finds himself in. However, a chance rescue and encounter with a nameless masked man in the woods proves to challenge everything he believed might be possible for the future.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Sappy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bizzarczar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarczar/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa, Bizzarczar! Hope you like it!
> 
> The original prompt was: Slasher 76 being with Gabriel (human) just them being around one another in a cabin woods would be cute during the winter, even better if Jack is a furnace even in the cold.

White oak was an excellent choice of hardwood both for durability and aesthetic. However, for those in the know, the true prize of white oak was its bark. Tea made with its healing properties could treat arthritis, colds, and even stimulate appetite. 

Fortunately, Gabriel Reyes was both in the know and in the middle of the Hoosier National Forest, known for its white oak. Less fortunately, the rain had started not long after he'd left the main trail and the footsteps he'd thought would be easy to follow back had washed away before he'd even realized they were missing. The compass on his cell phone was useless (why the hell was it spinning?), the signal was gone (thanks a lot, Google Maps), the daylight was beginning to fade, and his contact was nowhere to be found.

Now sure, he could probably find his way back to the car. There were enough tells, from the way moss was growing on the trees and the direction of the sunset through the clouds, to get a basic direction and head out of the forest. But he'd come in here on the basis of that damn wanted ad and damnit, he wasn't going to leave these woods with nothing to show for his troubles!

Gabriel had found plenty of jobs after his honorable discharge from the Marines. Unfortunately, most didn't have any interest in keeping him. He'd been shafted from career to career trying to make enough money to keep afloat and a roof over his head- and even that hadn't panned out in the end. At least he had his car, which functioned as both transportation and living space these days even if it wasn't quite big enough for someone of his stature-

But the wanted ad on Craigslist had noted that the best quality white oak bark was in this particular section of the woods and the buyer had offered a pretty penny to anyone willing to bring back a bag-full. That amount of money would be enough to put gas in the tank and fund at least three or four weeks of food; plenty of motivation for him to find the damn bark and get out of dodge. However, the buyer had promised to meet him here and yet, there wasn't a sign of them anywhere. Had it all been some kind of set-up? What the hell kind of prank was it to lure people out to the middle of nowhere to collect bark in the rain?

"…Fuck." At least the trees were managing to block out most of the downpour. Gabriel huffed, pulling his soaked hood further over his head as shadows began to stretch across the soft ground. Not to mention, the smell around here was hella nice. Like…Christmas. That evergreen wreath that his mom had put on the door back in the day or that candle one of the cadets had snuck in during boot camp…it was tangy and sharp in a way his nose adored, enough to make him wish he'd had the chance to get a live Christmas tree. Hell, once he got out of these woods and had an extra buck, maybe he could get one of those artificial car-scent-hanger-things that bobbed from the rear-view mirror. At least then, he could enjoy the smell and not be muddling around, soaked to the bone.

Damn it, he was going to get hypothermia if he wasn't careful. Gabriel clenched and unclenched his fists to keep them from going numb, convincing his legs to keep moving. If he could just find the contact or get a sign that he'd found the coveted 'best white oak bark', that would make this all worth it-

What? Squinting through the rain dripping into his eyes, Gabriel realized he could see light in the distance. Orange-gold, flickering- fire? Oh hell. A fire sounded nice. But who the hell was out here in a downpour with- wait, how was a fire going with all the rain?

Immediately, all of his senses snapped into cortisol-fueled heights, fight and flight warring. This…felt like a trap. Cold, lost, and a convenient fire nearby that should be drowned out? Quickly, he weighed his options. If it _was_ a trap, leaving meant he had less of a chance of seeing what might be coming for him. Plus, the warmth would be an added bonus-

Well then. Time to spring the trap.

With the confidence of a man ready to bite his way out of a chain-link fence if necessary, Gabriel strode into the clearing, fists clenched tightly at his sides. It was a near-round area, surrounded by trees, and open to the heavens with rain that pelted down hard enough to nearly bruise. The 'fire' was just beyond, a little trail leading up to a wooden cabin of strange color, the light flickering from the one window. The cabin seemed to near-blend into the forest around it, the wood it was built with mottled with different colors from dark brown to almost- 

White, he realized suddenly. The wood was from white oak. 

…Shit. The longer he stared at the cabin, the more uncomfortable he became. What if this was just some nomad out in the woods that wanted some peace and quiet? Not a trap, but a life out here in the woods? …Sounded nice, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself. But hell if he was going to just walk up to someone's door and ask for shelter just because of a little rain-

It was at that moment that he saw the bear. Off to his left, it stared him down as if trying to gauge how good of a meal he might be, black eyes reflecting glimmers of the light ahead as if the animal were possessed. Gabriel stood perfectly still, staring it back down. For a moment, he had hopes that the bear might just leave and go about its way. …Then, he registered the huffing growl, the light just bright enough to show how the hair was standing up on its back and shoulders. Shit. Shit shit shit. The bears around here climbed trees too, so it was either a stand-off or-

"Hey bear." He called out, careful to not give ground as he faced the animal completely. "I see you, bear. Go on. Head out."

_HUFF. HUFF HUFF._

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the bear charged. Gabriel briefly saw his life flash before his eyes, then shot backward and, grabbing a tree with one of his fingerless-gloved hands, whipped himself around it as soon as the canid got within striking distance. Out-running a bear was a death sentence. But out-running it the cabin? That might just be doable.

With a yell, the former-Marine bolted forward, not bothering to look behind him. He could hear the th-thud-tha-THUMP of the paws gaining on him in a second charge, Gabriel pushing himself as fast as he could go-

He wasn't going to make it.

Ten feet from the roofed porch of the cabin, he dropped to a roll and twisted, back to the ground, just in time to kick out with both feet at the bear's face. The one piece of gear he'd insisted upon getting himself had been his steel-toed boots, a habit formed from the military, and he was never so thankful as he was right now that he'd stuck with it all these years. With a yelp and a snarl, the bear jerked back with a clacking of teeth and then- Gabriel realized he was out of tricks. It outweighed him at least three to one and, as claws sliced the sleeve of a defending arm to ruins, it occurred to him that this…might be it. Jaws reached in towards his neck, Gabriel yelling and fighting back with everything he had-

Ka-THUNK.

If he'd thought he'd sent the bear reeling backward before, it was nothing compared to the blow that sent the animal off its feet and onto its back. The bear rolled to its feet, almost as if it was about to attack again- then stopped dead in its tracks. It looked at Gabriel for a moment before taking off in a run, still snarling angrily. 

A moment later, Gabriel realized that the bear had not been looking at him before running.

Golden eyes stared down at him from behind a white plastic mask, ripped white shirt plastered to a pale, scarred chest by the ongoing rain, leather jacket pattering quietly under the droplets. An axe larger than any he'd seen before hung from the man's hand, the handle that mottled wood color and blade long and curved, blood staining the back of the axe head and polka-dotting the shimmering silver as it was slowly wiped clean by the rain. The man himself was, even from Gabriel's position, easily a head and a half taller than himself with white hair and- uh…

Nope. If there was one non-military courtesy he'd picked up, it was to not stare at another man's junk, even if it WAS clearly uh…exemplary. 

Gabriel coughed awkwardly and looked away, the color flushing his cheekbones fortunately hidden by the cold. "Thanks for the save."

No response came.

Blinking, he looked back. Even through the weird mask thing, the guy was giving him a weird look- oh. Oh shit. This had to be the resident of the cabin.

"Sorry to bother you. I'll just be…going." Gabriel quickly took inventory of his injuries. One arm needed stitches, one leg was going to hurt like a bitch to walk on, but overall…still capable of walking. He could make it to the car and bandage up there. No problem. With a wince and a hiss, he levered himself up and onto the good leg, testing weight here and there. Yeah. This would be fine. "Have a nice night- GAH!"

The ground suddenly twirled, Gabriel flailing as he realized he was _over the guy's shoulder_. What the hell?! He'd never been so easily lifted in his LIFE. …Hey?! "What are you-"

"Hurt." The voice shut him up, Gabriel's mouth snapping shut. The low rumbly husk vibrated through him like the purr of a cat. Gabriel's throat suddenly felt rather tight. Uh- um-

And then, like magic, the heat hit him. With a groan, hazel eyes closed and he sagged against the shoulder he was being fireman-carried across. The pure amount of body heat this stranger was putting off should be considered illegal by how heavenly it was. By the time Gabriel realized they'd crossed the threshold of the cabin, the door had already shut behind them.

The fire was almost as warm as the man himself, filling the room with heat so good it hurt. Oh, it hurt. By the time he was set down, Gabriel felt his body trembling as it attempted to physically catch up with the situation. Floor? He was laying on some sort of rug, a fur rug next to the woodstove, which was what was now clearly the source of the fire. Efficient for cooking and heating- he could appreciate that.

"Clothes off."

Cold or not, Gabriel felt his face immediately turn the shade of a tomato. "Ex-excuse me?!"

The masked man gave a long suffering sigh and motioned up the length of him. "Wet. Cold."

…Oh. That was…logical. Gabriel swallowed. Right. Nothing…weird about this. 

…Shit this felt weird and he was so turned on right now. Shit, and he needed to take off his pants too probably. Shit!

He started on the hoodie first to work up to it, Gabriel fumbling with the fleece, hyper-aware of the lone audience standing not far away. The hoodie stuck to him but finally came off, collapsing into the floor nearby with a _squelch_. He'd been able to maneuver the sleeve around his arm without looking too closely at it, but the long-sleeve shirt he'd had on underneath the hoodie was a problem. It refused to move more than a few inches up from the bottom, Gabriel growling frustratedly to himself about stupid clothing that had already been a size too small but damnit, it was free and-

-and a moment later, a hunting knife the length of his forearm came into view and slid up under the shirt. Eyes rounding to the size of dinner plates and breath frozen in his lungs, Gabriel watched in part-horror, part-curiosity, part-arousal as the mostly-silent giant sliced his shirt open from the inside, the back of the knife tickling between his pecs and the tip barely missing his chin as it made quick work of the shirt's collar. 

Gabriel attempted to swallow and failed, his mouth dryer than any military ration he'd had in his life. "Uh-" he tried.

Disregarding him, the masked man continued to kneel over him, legs bracing either side of Gabriel's form, and cut him out of the shirt as easily as filleting a fish. Gabriel was about as helpful as a fish, gaping and heaving under the larger form, the thought registering faintly that the amount of strength and experience needed to handle a knife like that really was quite impressive.

_(shit, he was so turned on right now)_

It was the moment the knife slide past his injured arm that Gabriel snapped back to himself, gritting his teeth and looking away. Damn, those claws had got him deep. A low huff from above confirmed that the masked giant thought the same, huge hands surprisingly gentle as the fabric of the sleeve was pulled away slowly enough to reduce some of the pain. 

The moment he felt the tip of the knife ease just behind the button of his jeans though, Gabriel nearly had a heart attack once more. 

"I-! I think I can- I don't think you'll need to-" he reached down with his good hand, popping the button rolling down the zipper. "Look, if you can just pull them from that way while I pull this way, I can dry the pants off without them getting more cut up, yeah?"

…An almost-disappointed huff sounded this time, but the almost-Bowie knife was set to the side. A moment or two of tugging brought success and mostly-intact, though thoroughly soaked, jeans that were finally set to the side. Exhaustion was beginning to set in, but the deed was done.

Leg stinging, arm throbbing, Gabriel laid back again the fur rug in just beanie, underwear and socks, eyes closing as he basked under the heat. God, he'd take this over his car any day. Warm, soft fur with that mysterious savior nearby, knowing he was out of those woods and…safe and…warm…and…and…

\---

Light tickled his eyelashes, stirring him from slumber. Mm…it was the best he'd slept in ages, stretched on an actual bed and surrounded in warmth, an arm keeping him close to the- the- 

Uh.

Gabriel was instantly awake. The inside of the cabin met his eyes first, the lone window just above it. A soft rumbling was just behind him, heat encompassing and wrapping around him while shifting with slow breathing. The masked guy had just climbed right into bed behind him?! Couldn't he have asked first or- or- uh. Well, okay. True, he'd been exhibiting signs of hypothermia beforehand and clearly had passed out sometime after the clothes had come off, so maybe the guy was just warming him up. Body heat and skin-to-skin contact and all that, right? 

Plus, he could feel the bandage wrapped around his leg and arm, the latter clearly visible from where it lay over the quilted blanket around them both. The gauze was old but clean, tucked in expertly and not too tight or too loose. The pain had even lessened, which…didn't seem too possible unless his savior had given him morphine in his sleep. Possible, but unlikely. 

His stillness appeared to rouse the other, Gabriel realizing after a moment that the man's head was tucked over top of his own. Throat tight once more, the former Marine weighed his options. …No, it wouldn't be right to ask to stay for a few days, even if it was a wonderful proposition. This guy had taken him in without a word of wanting anything in return, had rescued him from a bear, cut him out of clothing, patched him up, and warmed him up overnight. The least Gabriel could do was get out of his hair.

"Hurt?" The voice rumbled in the first question Gabriel could remember hearing, the air from it tickling his ear. Despite his resolve, the feeling left him shuddering from something other than cold.

"Not too bad. Would have been much worse if not for you." He admitted, not too proud to admit it (especially given the situation). "Thanks."

"Hn." 

The heat left an imprint in its wake, the bed shifting as its usual occupant rose and padded across the floor, wood creaking comfortingly in his wake. Gabriel rolled, basking in the warmth of the sheets that the man had previously occupied-

-and realized moments later that the guy was buck naked and kneeling over a stove. He wanted to avert his eyes, but it wasn't doing him any good this time. Whoever his masked savior was, he was _built_ , skin shifting for muscle as the back arched, arm lifting a kettle to the woodstove as the flames were urged back into motion as if obeying a silent word. Dry mouth and sweaty palms later, Gabriel finally gathered the strength to turn his gaze away as the man turned back towards him, denying that last of transgressions. It was bad enough to ogle the guy's backside who had saved him. He wasn't going to go that extra step. He owed the guy that much.

The kettle screeched, water bubbling joyfully into a cup that was shortly handed over. Gabriel accepted it, holding the cup and letting it warm his palms.

"Drink." 

"I will."

"No." One of those huge hands came back up, cupping Gabriel's jaw and easing his face and gaze back over. But instead of mask, a face met his vision that he didn't expect. Handsome and timeless, twin scars adding to the ruggedness, the visage of the man of the woods stared him down seriously with golden eyes that blazed like fire. "Drink. Helps hurt."

…Oh, this just wasn't _fair._ An undignified whine nearly left Gabriel's mouth, a noise he quickly disguised with a cough and shoved down to parts unknown. "Right. Uh. Okay." He lifted the cup to his lips, the hand still around his jaw, and took a sip. 

Tea? Oh. Huh. Earthy and smooth, it was as pleasant to smell as it was to taste. Gabriel quickly followed up with a second sip and nearly transitioned to a gulp before remembering how hot it should be. Tingling ran in the wake of the fluid, soothing and rejuvenating all in one. What kind of tea _was_ this?

…WAIT a second!

"This is white oak bark tea, isn't it."

A hint of a smile lilted up the side of the man's face for the first time. "Hn."

Perhaps this was from the bark that the buyer was looking for! Gabriel opened his mouth to ask- then shut it. No. No no no. It was bad enough to risk the man's hospitality- he certainly wasn't about to take from the man's secret bark stash on top of that. "Tastes great."

"Hn." By the time the cup had lowered the next time, the man was next to him with more hot water in hand. 

Gabriel couldn't help it- he grinned and gave a short laugh. "I could get used to this. You're going to spoil me." As soon as the cup was refilled, he didn't hesitate to take further sips, ignoring the sparks of pain from mildly-burned lips. Worth it. "Seriously though, thank you. Uh-" oh for Pete's sake, he hadn't even asked the guy's name.

"My name is Gabriel, Gabriel Reyes. What's yours?"

Shadows crossed the man's face, slightly crooked nose turning away as the smile left completely.

…Oh. Uh, well shit. That was a sore spot. "Nevermind. Doesn't matter." But perhaps he could at least pay the guy back. "Look, is there anything I can do to pay you back for this? Chop firewood or get water or…I don't know. Anything?"

"No pay back." The response was immediate and gruff, as if angrily hiding something.

What?! No, that couldn't be right. Gabriel tossed back the rest of the tea, wiping his face with one hand while setting the cup on the wooden nightstand with the other. "Look, there's got to be something I can do to- to-"

Hold up. Blinking, he raised his injured arm and stared at it. Slowly, he tried clenching and unclenching the fist, extending and withdrawing his forearm and testing his elbow. Nothing. No pain whatsoever. "What the fuck?" Gabriel exclaimed eloquently, immediately poking and prodding at the bandage. There was no way. No one healed that fast. 

Before the guy could stop him, he had the bandage half-unwound, hazels staring unbelievingly at the scarred but healed skin. Flecks of something fell from the bandage onto the blanket, Gabriel suddenly recognizing them as wood that had been cut as thin as paper and into penny-sized pieces before being packed into the bandage. It couldn't be- white oak again-? 

"I knew it had healing properties, but this is unreal." He picked up one of the flecks, rubbing it between thumb and forefinger, his skin tingling at the friction and…perhaps something more. Did that mean his leg was fully healed too? Was this…how the man had healed his face from those two scars?

…It was too quiet. Gabriel looked up, only to see the cabin door close. …Oh. Perhaps…that was his cue to get going. He grimaced, looking back down at the wood chips once more. …No. He owed it to the guy to not infringe on his territory any longer than what was necessary. He'd been healed up so it was…it was time to go. He owed him that much.

\---

Even with his arm healed up and leg mostly workable (he'd left that bandage on after finding the area still tender), it still took too long to get into his hoodie and jeans. He found his beanie and socks hanging not far away, boots dry by the woodstove, and putting them on felt right and very wrong simultaneously. "Buck up, Reyes." He muttered, pulling the beanie down over his ears. The night had been a dream in many ways, but it was time to get back to reality. Reality, where he lived out of his car and got lost in a forest looking for bark he'd been pranked into trying to find. Right. Gabriel gave a deep sigh, limped his way to the door, and eased it open.

The man of the woods, plaid red shirt missing a few buttons at the top, stared back down at him over a pile of firewood. 

Gabriel immediately stepped back to let him in, but the man did not move. Instead, he appeared to stare at the sudden clothing on Gabriel's figure. The scarred lips scrunched. It was…adorable in the most awkward of ways, the former Marine decided silently. He could admire the man for just a moment more, couldn't he?

Suddenly, the wood fell abruptly from the man's arms and to the floor with the subtlety of gunfire, Gabriel jerking back sharply at the sound even as the other man darted forward, hands grabbing at both of Gabriel's upper arms. "Why?" The gruff voice almost seemed to plead. "Why leave?"

What? But-

"Hurt still. Stay."

"But I- you-" Gabriel floundered. "…You _want_ me to stay?"

A loud huff. "YES."

…Well, how was he to say no to that? "Okay."

Now it was the unmasked man's turn to look confused. "Okay?"

"I'll stay. On one condition." Here went nothing. "What can I call you? Is there a name you prefer or a- a nickname?"

The confusion melted away to something Gabriel could only decipher as despair. Quickly, he began to wrack his mind for anything that might work.

"Look, you're- you’re a-" what was it? "A- lumberjack! Right? So how about…Jack? Can I call you Jack?"

The despair turned to shock and bewilderment, both hands gripping at white hair. "What?"

Odd. That was the first time the man hadn't paused before answering. Gabriel took a hesitant step forward. "…Jack?"

\---

The forest was timeless, as had been his stay here. The curse required he continuously give back to the forest that sustained him, until a 'time so named'. He'd thus far spent years trying to find such a time, hoping that perhaps someday it might come upon his doorstep in a fashion he might recognize. …Never would he have expected that a man on his doorstep might be the key.

In a moment, everything changed. Knees hitting the floor, he keeled over double and coughed his way through orange brimstone steam, his throat and eyes burning. Nearby, he could hear Gabriel panicking, gripping his shoulders before running for…something. By the time the footsteps thundered back his way, a puddle of gold soaked the floor and his kneecaps, his vision swimming with the color he'd known all his life before melting away. Sudden colors jumped out at him, blues and browns he'd only imagined for many years alight and so bright it hurt his eyes. 

"Hey! You with me, big guy? Talk to me- what's wrong? What can I do? Shit!" A wet towel rubbed up along the lower part of his face. "I shouldn't have pushed. Shit-"

"No. You-" Ow. That hurt. "You broke it."

The towel wiping up the mess from the floor paused. "I broke something?"

"The endlessness. You broke it."

"…I think that's the most I've ever heard you speak."

"A 'time so named'." Jack gave a broken laugh. "You named me."

"…Uh." Gabriel kneeled down on the freshly cleaned and dried floor and tried to get a look at his face. "You okay? Maybe I can get you some tea or- HOLY SHIT your eyes! What the fuck?!"

Jack blinked and finally looked up. …God, Gabriel was even more handsome in this light. "What's wrong with my eyes?" Look at those silvery streaks in that thick hair peeking out from under the hat-! 

"They're- they're blue. Not- am I seeing things?" Gabriel stared at him. "You're speaking in full sentences."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." His throat hurt from it all, but it was worth it. It was so worth it. "My- my name is- my name is Jack." It felt right on his tongue.

Hazel eyes regarded him warily but still oh-so trusting. "Guess that was a good guess on my part then, huh? You gonna explain all-" Gabriel motioned across his mildly-stained plaid shirt. "-this?"

"Yeah. I'll try."

"You're really okay with me staying?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Jack reached out and grabbed Gabriel's hand, careful to avoid the one he'd bandaged the night before. "Stay as long as you want."

A crooked grin wrote its way up the man's face, bewilderment mixing with amusement. "…All right, Jack. I'll stay."

\---

The day flew by. Jack explained everything he could remember, though little of it seemed to make sense to Gabriel. Cursed to roam the land? Sacrifices to the land? What did all that mean? 

…As soon as Gabriel went outside to relieve himself, Jack quickly pulled out the satellite phone he'd had tucked away and pulled up Craigslist, deleting the wanted ad as quickly as he could. He'd done what he'd had to do. But now, he could live in peace and quiet the way he'd always wanted to. 

"I guess I'll need to learn some woodworking so I can make a second bed at some point, eh? Or maybe make an addition to the place so you can have some privacy?" 

Jack fumbled the phone, turning it off and shoving it under some underwear before turning around. "What? Why?"

Gabriel, one hip jutted sassily off to the side, crossed his arms and snorted a laugh. "You're gonna get tired of me at some point, lumberjack. I know you said I could stay but I don't think you realize I'm okay with long-term."

"I don't think you realize _I'm_ okay with long-term." Jack's voice was getting stronger by the hour, though it still strained with misuse from time to time. 

"Ha ha, yeah right." 

"I'm serious."

"Sure you are."

"Gabriel Reyes, curse or no curse, I was determined to have you stay as long as possible when I found you outside." Step by step, Jack drew nearer until his voice could firmly speak to Gabriel from a mere foot away. "Though admittedly, I thought the bear might have taken a bite out of you originally."

The hoodie bunched up as Gabriel looked away, muttering something under his breath.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "What was that?"

\---

…Hell in a handbasket. If he was actually going to live here, then Jack deserved to know the truth. Gabriel pulled at the sides of his hoodie, took a deep breath, and spoke louder.

"I said, I might be okay with another bear taking a bite out of me if they were interested."

Watching the slow reaction on Jack's face was equal parts nerve-wracking and fascinating. The consideration, the connecting of the dots, and then the realization- all so carefully woven through those handsome features. Gabriel steadied himself for the full brunt of the reaction.

"…And…what if, uh…they were interested?"

UH. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Gabriel swallowed. Shit, was he coming down with dry mouth?! "I'd be- I'd also be interested? I-" he shook his head wildly, embarrassed beyond belief. "I'm terrible at this. Look, I get it if you're not-"

The words were cut off as a mouth closed around his. Gabriel blinked once, twice, then sank into it with a moan. Closed lips opened, the kiss growing steadily messier as teeth nipped, tongues sliding eagerly against each other, hands finding the backs of necks and tangles of hair. They pressed in together, tighter and tighter until there was barely breath between besides the single lungful they shared between kisses, even that too fading until they were left gasping. 

Gabriel had to pull back first, eyes hazy from lack of oxygen, lips swollen in the best of ways as his head tilted back to the ceiling. Arms pulled him in closer, a mouth hungrily pressing further open-mouthed kisses along his neck, and it was all Gabriel could do to hook his fingers into Jack's plaid shirt and hold on for the ride. Shit- shit it felt so good-

"S'this okay?" Came the warm, wet murmur against his pulse. Gabriel moaned in response, the voice rumbling right through him once again.

"Fuck- yes. Yes!"

A warm knee pressed in-between both of Gabriel's, the contact leaving him shuddering. "How about this?"

"Nngh- _yes!_ Fuck, Jack-" his hips jerked as the leg slid even closer. Being polite was currently out the window. "You could- you could bend me over the bed and I wouldn't say no. Hell-"

"…Well. Uh." The newly-blue eyes closed as he chuckled a hickey into Gabriel's neck. "Don't mind if I do."

This time, removing the clothing was much easier if perhaps a bit more clunky, both men shedding shirts and pants in a trail to the bed. Jack made sure to take off the beanie last, admiring the dark purple bruise he'd left on the neck as he went. "You like it when bears take a bite out of you, hm?"

"I think-" Gabriel's voice jumped momentarily as he was pushed backwards, back hitting the bed as the air escaped him in a soft 'oof!' "I might be preferential to a certain bear."

"Oh yeah? I could probably go find him if you wanted." Jack grinned, running his fingerpads up Gabriel's sides and tracing ribs up to collarbone.

"Not that bear, you doofus." Gabriel hooked a leg around one of Jack's, pulling him forward enough to yank him down to kneel over top of him on all fours. "You're a goofball." He poked at Jack's nose, grinning at the sudden cross-eyed look. "Guess you're lucky I'm preferential for goofballs."

"You like goofball bears, huh? Slim pickings, I'm betting."

"Haha." Yeah, he'd never actually found anyone he'd wanted to pursue a relationship with. Until now, that was. Apparently, he should have gotten lost in forests looking for secret bark and getting mauled by bears more often. Gabriel felt an odd sappy feeling take over as he stared up at Jack. Yeah. He could see himself staying for a long, long time if Jack would be all right with that. Talk about moving fast, but hell…

"I've never had preferences, I guess. I think my preference might just be you." Jack admitted, dipping down to mouth a line to Gabriel's pecs. "Don't know- what it is- about you-"

Fuck it- if this was 'moving fast', then he liked moving fast. "Jack- shit- ah!" Legs hooked up around the pale hips, a musky scent filling the air as they began to grind together. "Shiiiit-" Gabriel moaned, head throwing back.

Lips closed around a dusky nipple, sucking as hands lifted and pulled at Gabriel's lower torso to maximize friction. There was hand moisturizer near the bedstand somewhere- he'd had to take himself in hand on nights and damn did it make things easier. But this was a whole new level. He knew if they wanted to go that far, they'd need all the moisturizer they could get. A flailing hand finally found the bottle in the drawer of the cabinet, uncapping it with a bit of a spill to the sheets. Soon though, he had just enough to make do.

Something slick pressed up against him…and then _into_ him. Gabriel hissed in a breath, then two. God, even Jack's fingers were big. But the man was nothing if not patient, pressing one, then two fingers up as a mouth sucked hickeys into his thighs. Jack slid in a third, utterly ignoring a very important part of anatomy further up that was at full attention and instead easing Gabriel wide and what felt like near-gaping over what seemed the better part of a damn hour. 

"Please-" Gabriel's hands were almost tearing at his hair, back arching. "Please- please, Jack-"

"Not yet. No touching." Finally, it seemed he was relaxed enough. Jack hummed, grabbing just a bit more of the bottle's contents. He'd need to get more soon, but it would do for now. Carefully, he took himself in hand and lined up, the head nudging in just slightly.

Gabriel's mouth instantly took on an 'oh' formation, hips jerking.

"Tell me if you want me to slow down." Either way, some more bark tea was going to be needed. But for now…. Jack pressed in, in, in- and the moment the head popped in, he had to let go and brace on the bed, panting. "Fuck!"

"Ah- ah-" god, he was big. He'd known, he'd- he- "Keep- keep moving-"

Jack eased forward, getting about halfway before Gabriel began to wince. Fine by him- it was already overwhelming. If anything, he might be able to work his way in? Carefully, he moved his hips in slow circles. "You okay?"

"I-" Gabriel panted. "I-" words escaped him. So full- Jack wasn't all the way in and he was so full- shit, it felt so good. He settled for nodding once jerkily, a whine working its way out of him.

"Oh, I _like_ that sound." Jack grinned. He began to thrust shallowly, watching in fascination as he started to slip in deeper and deeper with each movement.

"Ah-ah-ah! AH!" Oh fuck, he was going to get split in half in the best of ways. Gabriel clawed paths across Jack's shoulders, feeling his body adjust to take more and more. It felt like it was pressing up into his organs in the best of ways, his mind floating and yet fully engaged with the movement below. Was this what headspace was supposed to feel like? "Ja-Jack!"

He saw it on Gabriel's face before he felt himself bottom out. The second his hips pressed up against skin and balls slapped down across the rear end, Gabriel jerked, eyes glazing with tears beading at either side, ecstasy and pleasure written down every line. Jack pressed both hands into the man's hips and lost himself in it, eyes fluttering shut. "Gabriel- Gabe- Gabe- you feel so good-" ngh!

Jack reached down and closed a hand over Gabriel, grinning while panting at the sudden whine that echoed down the man's body- then gasping as everything snapped tight around him. "Ah- ah-" he braced himself, thrusting faster as he jerked Gabe off. "I've- I've got you. I- I- Gabe-"

He could have sworn he could feel Jack push up to the base of his neck. Moaning uncontrollably, Gabriel looked down- only to see something bulge up from his abdomen. Again- and again. Was that-

A sudden burst of pleasure rocketed behind his eyelids, Gabe's body snapping into a tight arch, muscles pulling tight beyond his control. It held for seconds, minutes, Jack all the while reaching deeper and deeper inside- please- please, oh fuck- oh- oh- 

"GABRIEL!" 

Hot- hot inside- hot outside- it was filling him up from the inside. Something snapped, his mind and body plummeting over the edge as his vision whited out. 

\---

…Mm. Warm. Gabriel mumbled incoherently and rocked back into the heat. 

"Easy. I don't think you're ready for that again." Came the amused voice from above.

Wha..? Gabriel opened one eye and found Jack's face hovering over his. Memories came flooding back in, realization following. Oh. "…I didn't actually pass out, did I?"

"You passed out."

_"Fuck."_

"Did. Hope to do it again soon once you heal up."

Gabriel snorted, sleepily poking at Jack's shoulder. "You're a menace."

"Mm." Jack hooked his head back around Gabriel's, arms looped around him tightly. "Your menace."

"…Yeah." The weirdly sappy grin came back to Gabriel's face. "My menace."

\---

On the first of December, former Lt. Gabriel Reyes of the United States Marines went missing in the Hoosier National Forest. His car was found outside one of the Park trails, intact and with little left inside beyond food wrappers. Although an extensive search was conducted by Park Troopers, no sign of the former Marine have ever been found.

\----

Postlude:

Evergreen filled his senses upon waking. Gabriel stretched with a groan, immediately missing his normal heat-source and morning cuddles. God, he was really getting spoiled. 

Blinking didn't make the scent go away though. In fact, the more awake he became, the stronger it grew. Gabriel sat up- and stared at Jack, who was grinning at him from across the room, a little tree set up to the side.

"I know, I know. Call me sappy, but I thought it might be nice to spruce up the place." Jack chuckled. "Get it? Spruce it up?"

On any other occasion, he would have called Jack out for a joke that bad. But this was…. Gabriel slipped out from under the covers and padded over to the tree, hand running down one of the branches. "Where did you…?" In the back of his mind, he could see the candle and the wreath all over again.

"There was a white spruce that needed to be topped, so I ran out and grabbed just a little more than usual so we could have a tree. It won't last too long in here with the woodstove, but- you like it?" Jack slid behind him, curling into and over the now-familiar form.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do." No, he wasn't going to cry, goddamnit. No. Nope. NO. …Maybe just a little. Gabriel snuffled, wiping at his face. "I know I say it a lot but…really. Thank you."

Jack's arms tightened around him, voice softening. "It was the least I could do, especially when you told me about your memories about it."

"Always wanted a Christmas with a live tree. Ha." A month earlier, he'd been homeless, living out of his car, and wandering in the woods looking for bark to make enough money to buy junk food. Now, he had a loving significant other who he lived with in the woods in a beautiful cabin, a cabin that felt like and now smelled like home. "Love you, Jack."

"Love you too, Gabe."


End file.
